It's Always Been You, Mate
by Northen
Summary: Hermione accepts Ron's invitation to accompany him to the Yule ball. Ron likes her but she likes Viktor...and Viktor likes her. Ron is a nice boy in this story. I like this Ron.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or anything involved with Harry Potter. That honour goes to JK Rowling and I make no money off my drabbles.

Hello all! This is a spontaneous story and it was supposed to be a quick one shot but apparently it's going to be a bit longer than that. I am still going to add onto Teaching and Learning but will be doing this one as well. This story came to me last night as I was trying to get to sleep and so I started to write it today. I have two and a half chapters written and ready to go. I just have to get the last bit done. It's lined out in my head though, so that's a good thing.

I seem to like dedications so this story goes to belladiggory, Kyria of Delphi, readerforlife, firefly and smithback. Those five people review my chapters and stories regularly and help push me to keep on going. If you think you need an account to review, you don't. You can just send in an anonymous review. I like those just as much as the signed reviews. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, and without further ado, here is another one for you! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione gathered her books, quill and ink pot and put them neatly in her school bag before turning to the door of her Transfiguration classroom. Everyone else was abuzz with the news that Professor McGonagall just told them about Hogwarts holding a ball on Christmas Eve and quite frankly, she couldn't give two hoots about it.

Hours later, after dinner had been served and cleared, she was sitting with Ron at their usual place in their common room. Harry was at some press thing for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione could see Ron look up at her, open his mouth as if to say something before returning back to his school papers.

Finally, she got annoyed. "What is it, Ron?" she sighed, irritation plain in her voice.

Her irritation softened when she saw his whole face go as red as his hair before he replied, "Oh, um, well…"

"Spit it out Ron!" she jokingly said, with a slightly raised voice. She didn't mind talking with him but she really wanted to get her schoolwork done.

If it were possible, his face went even redder. "WillyougototheYuleBallwithme?" he asked so fast she struggled to understand.

She hadn't even considered going to the Yule Ball, never mind attending it with anyone. "Oh, well, I suppose I could. I think it would be fun," she responded almost guiltily. She had been trying to shake the image of the dark chestnut eyes of the Durmstrang champion out of her mind since he had stared at her so intently when placing his name in the cup.

Ron's embarrassment was quickly replaced with a huge smile, which only increased her guilt. But, she knew _he_ would never ask her so, it would be best to go with her best friend instead.

Ron soon left to go meet up with Harry and Fred plunked down on the couch next to her, jarring her arm and messing up her usually tidy penmanship. "Hey there Hermione! How are you this fine, evening?"

Rolling her eyes at yet another interruption and his attempt at being suave, she calmly replied, "Pretty good Fred. I am just _trying_ to get this essay done for Potions. How about you?" she finished, giving him a sweet but tense smile.

"I thought you would never ask! I am fantastic. I will be even better when you agree to go to the Yule Ball with me," Fred replied flashing his best 'dashing' smile.

"I'm sorry Fred, but your brother beat you to it already so I will have to decline your offer. Thank you."

"Oh, damn George…"

"Actually, it was Ron," she smiled back at him, sympathetically. She liked the twins, she really did but they, and also Ron, were brothers to her. The same went for Harry.

Fred's smile had already been replaced with his usual devious smirk as he leapt over the back of the couch to return to whatever he was doing beforehand.

Neville slowly made his way over and he was shaking like a leaf. 'Why is he so nervous?' Hermione thought to herself. "Hi Neville!" she greeted him cheerfully, hoping to subdue his nerves. "Did you need some help with our Potions homework? Snape was horrid to you today!"

Neville shook his head no before shakily handing her a note and stepping back quickly, finding his shoes VERY interesting.

His note said:

_'Hermione,_

_Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?_

_Neville'_

Sighing to herself, she looked sadly at poor Neville; he really was a sweet boy.

"I'm sorry Neville," she started sympathetically, "but Ron already asked me." She saw his expression drop further. "Why don't you ask Ginny? I am sure she would love to go with you," she finished, trying to sound encouraging.

"Uh, yea, okay, I will," he answered before skittering away.

Hermione had begun to pack her things to retreat to the quiet of the library when she was interrupted again. This time, it was by the only other Weasley boy in attendance at Hogwarts. Throwing down her quill in frustration, she turned to him quickly. "Hello George, what can I do for you?"

"Good evening Hermione! I came to see if you would go to the ball with me," he asked so very nonchalantly.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Four boy within ten minutes. She clenched her jaw tightly before yelling in frustration. "GAH! ARE THERE NO OTHER GIRLS IN HOGWARTS!" She grabbed her bag and stormed towards to tower entrance, ignoring the looks of surprise from the boys and the glares from the girls for even suggesting that they were not, themselves, girls.

"So I take that as a no then?" he shouted, jokingly to her retreating form before being shoved off the couch by his twin.

Upon entering the large library, Hermione reveled in the silence, the smell of old parchment and leather and the character of the aged stone and wood. It was already getting late and so the place was quite empty. She enjoyed her night of peace and quiet and decided that she would escape here instead of the common room from here on in.

The days went on and she kept true to her word, she would spend hours in the library, even if she wasn't studying or writing. She would just sit and read. Anything she could do to avoid all the talk of the dance she did. Sure, periodically another student would come in but more recently, it was the presence of those dark eyes that caused disturbance of her haven and the imbecilic twittering of his fans that were in constant attendance that had Hermione grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Would you all leave off please? He's just another student trying to study so leave him alone! If he was going to talk to you, he would have done so by now." She snarled directly to the groups of girls giggling in the stacks, without lowering her voice. They must have known she was serious or otherwise feared the wrath of her wand because they left immediately.

She was scowling so intently into her notes that she didn't notice the young man standing on the other side of the table until he cleared his throat in order to gain her attention. Startled at his unexpected disturbance, all she could manage to do was gape at him when she should have been saying something, anything.

Shifting his weight to his other foot uncomfortably, he cleared his throat again, which managed to wake Hermione from her confused state. He broke the silence with his thick Bulgarian accent. "Hello, I vanted to, uh, thank you for making them go avay. They get very…bothersome after avile, especially vhen I need to be studying."

"Oh, you're welcome. They were bothersome to me as well." Silence hung heavy between them with the exception of the thrumming of his fingers beating against the wood back of the chair he was leaning against. "Would you like to join me? I don't think those girls will be coming near me for a while," she commented, smirking to herself at how quickly the girls had dispersed.

"Yes, I vould, thank you," he said, quickly pulling the chair out and sitting in it. "I vant to introduce myself; my name is Viktor Krum."

"It's nice to meet you Viktor. My name is Hermione Granger," she replied, reaching her hand out to be shaken. She was taken aback when he gently took her hand in his and chivalrously kissed her knuckles. His hands were warm and softer than she had expected.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Miss Granger. I'm afraid your first name is hard for me to say," he said, cringing at the thought of mangling her beautiful name.

"Oh, well, I can try and help you if you would like?" She had heard more than one person butcher it in her lifetime.

"Yes, please do." He was eager not to embarrass her by not being able to say her name.

"Alright, try breaking it down into its' syllables: 'Her'-'my'-'oh'-'nee'. Hermione"

Viktor focused his gaze on her lips as she slowly said each syllable individually and then repeated her name. He tried to say it several times in his head before trying it aloud: "Her-mo-ninny".

Hermione fought the desire to cringe but considered to herself that he had a better grasp of the English language than she had of the Bulgarian language, and so she forgave him for the mutilation. "We'll go bit by bit. Repeat after me: 'Her'"

"Her."

"My."

"My."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Nee."

"Nee."

"Good! Now, slowly put them together."

This time he focused on the syllables as if they were the snitch in a Quiddich game. Again, he said them over and over in his head several times before saying them slowly aloud: "Her...Hermy...Hermin..." Viktor shook his head in frustration before trying one last time, very slowly, "Her-my-own-nee."

"You got it! I knew you could get it!" she exclaimed, reaching out and squeezing his arm affectionately.

His usually dark, gruff expression cleared at her excitement and was replaced by a shy smile and his eyes weren't quite so shadowy.

"You should be teacher. You vould be very good, I think," he complimented.

"Thank you, I used to tutor at my old school but I haven't had the time for it here," she replied, thinking about how much less free time she had now that she had to all but babysit Ron and Harry.

"Other school? You vent to school other than Hogvarts?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

Of course he would be confused. Wizard children in the wizarding world were often home-schooled until they turned eleven and went to the various academies'.

She wasn't sure what direction his moral compass pointed in regards to the whole pure-blood/muggle-born debate but she felt she had nothing shameful to hide in her lineage.

"Yes, I am a muggle-born witch. Both of my parents are muggles and muggle children start public school when they are around five years old so I went to a muggle school for six years before I came to Hogwarts," she explained to him, speaking slow enough that he didn't have to fight to translate everything in his head.

When he didn't say anything and merely nodded in response. Hermione felt her stomach drop. 'Great,' she thought, 'now will never talk to me again.' It had never bothered her before if someone didn't like her, like Draco Malfoy. She usually just ignored them but she didn't want to ignore Viktor and she really didn't want to be ignored by him.

Surprising her again, he spoke, "vhat vas muggle school like?"

And this started a long discussion between them about the differences between muggle education and wizarding education. He quickly learned that she was the top of her class and was capable of comprehending work intended for the older years. She quickly learned that although he could speak English very well, he couldn't it read it nearly as well and some of his classes were quite difficult for him. This was how she became his tutor.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Friday everyone! I received one review for Chapter one so I am hoping this one does better. I wish everyone a good weekend and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Walking into the great hall, the buzz of the chatting students assaulted his aural senses. The voice that particularly stood out was that of the annoying blonde boy that wore the green robes. He was from Slytherin if Viktor remember that name properly. He hated that he had to sit at that table. He shoved that feeling of distaste out of his mind when he heard Hermione's voice above the boys shouting.

"Oh, why don't you just leave me alone, Malfoy? No one asked you."

"Oh poor Granger, not witty enough to give a proper answer," the blonde boy sneered back.

"Leave off Malfoy, no one cares what you have to say," a red-haired boy shouted back.

Viktor made his way over quickly. His presence quickly caught Draco's attention, "Hey Krum! Nice seeing you again. Get a load of this! A blood-traitor is actually defending a mudblood. I shouldn't really be surprised," he trailed off when he saw that Viktor evidently didn't see it in the same humour.

Viktors scowl deepened considerably as the whole room went quiet when they noticed the older boy standing with the fourth years. Even Crabbe and Goyle had made themselves pretty scarce. "You should not speak of people like that. It isn't proper," Viktor said curtly to the younger boy.

"But, but..." Draco couldn't think of anything to say. Viktor himself was a pureblood from Durmstrang of all places. Surely he was taught of their superiority over the dreadful mudbloods.

"No excuses!" he shouted, resisting the urge to scruff the boy and shove him into the wall. "You do not treat people like that. You treat vomen vith respect. All vomen. She is magic, just like you. There is no difference."

Draco had nothing to say and he wasn't going to apologize so he put on his usual sneer, shrugged at them before turned to go sulk with his fellow Slytherins.

"Thank you, Viktor. That really meant a lot to me," Hermione said stepping closer to him and gently touching his arm again. No one had ever really done that for her before. Sure, Harry and Ron had both told Malfoy to sod off before but they never lectured him the way Viktor just did.

"You are velcome, Hermione," he answered, making sure he pronounced her name properly. "No one should use vords he did. No vizard is different from the next. He needs to understand that," he finished before joining the other Durmstrang students at the end of the Slytherin table.

Hermione turned to join Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. "Thank you too Ron, for standing up for me," she said to her friend, almost as an afterthought. The look on Ron's face was a mix of awe for standing next to his favourite Quidditch player and envy that Hermione seemed so smitten with him. He simply nodded and followed her to their table.

Later that evening back in their common room, Hermione was doing her best to explain their Transfiguration assignment to the boys. For once, Ron actually picked it up very quickly. He was able to turn a hamster into a gerbil and back again. "Well done Ron! You even beat Harry this time!" Hermione exclaimed to her friend. Ron felt himself swell with pride. It made him happy when he had all of Hermione's attention on him. It made him feel as if he had a shot with the girl. After all, he was taking her to the ball.

Hermione, as usual, used Ginny as her confidant. Sitting in their dormitory, Hermione couldn't help but talk about how Viktor had defended her that morning.

"Ginny! Did you see him today? No one has ever done anything like that for me!" Hermione had been spinning like a top since they shut the door to their room. Lavender and Parvati hadn't come in yet.

"I saw! He was quite the gentleman. But you gotta give Ron credit too, he did try," Ginny felt the need to give her brother his dues out of loyalty. She knew damn well he could have done more, said more.

"Yes, Ron did try, I will give him that." Hermione paused for a second, contemplating that last thought before continuing on, "and did you see how fast Goyle and Crabbe disappeared? Draco looked like he was about to get hit. I almost wish Viktor did hit him. He would have deserved it." They both giggled at that.

"Hermione…" Ginny started hesitantly.

"Mmhmm?" Hermione answered, distracted with her own thoughts.

"You know, Ron fancies you, he really fancies you and I think that he might think that you going to the dance with him means more than it really does…to you anyways."

"Ginny, he knows he is like a brother to me." The look she saw on her friends face suggested otherwise. "You really think he thinks that?" Again, her expression confirmed it. "Oh. What should I do? Can you say something to him for me?" The last thing Hermione wanted to do was hurt her best friends' feelings.

"I have told him that. I don't know if he will believe me, you or anyone else for that matter. You know how stubborn he can be."

Hermione flopped down on her bed. What was he going to do?

Back on the ship, Viktor was pacing his room, which irritated his roommate, who was trying to study, to no end. "Vould you just sit down Viktor!" It was more of an insistence than a question. Viktor just shot him a glare and continued pacing. "Vell, if you vill not sit, tell me vhy are you pacing?" It was Karkakoffs rules that while they were in the English wizarding world, wherever they were, they were to speak English. Even in their rooms. It seemed that the Highmaster had ears everywhere and would string up any student, even his champion, if they were caught speaking any of the Slavic languages. Viktor still hadn't said anything so Ivan opted to ask questions. "Are you pacing because of tournament?" Apparently a glare meant no. "Alright, are you pacing because of school?" Another glare. "Is it vhat happened dis morning at breakfast?" Viktor stopped dead in his tracks and his whole body tensed up. "I guess dat is a yes. Just ignore them. They vould never get into our school anyvays. Dat girl, she is mudblood."

Without a word of warning, Viktor threw himself on his friend. Pinning the smaller boy on the floor, with one fist held above his head Viktor spat out, "Say anything like that again and ve are NOT friends. All blood runs red. Family doesn't have anything to do vith magic. Don't listen to hateful talk from Karkakoff. He is ignorant, Poliakoff." Giving him one final shove, Vikor let his friend up.

"I am sorry, Viktor. I spoke out of ignorance. You vere right today; they are just like us…magic is not different," Ivan hung his head in shame. He had been friends with Viktor since they were small boys but he was also more easily influenced at what his Highmaster had to say. He was severely detested by the intimidating man and did anything he could to make himself look good in his eyes.

"It's okay. I understand and I forgive you. It's just that girl. She is…important to me. She is special."

Ivan got the teasing gleam back in his eyes almost instantly. The quiet Bulgarian never talked about girls. He never showed any interest in them, or anyone really, for that matter. "Special ya? Are you going to take her to the Ball? Karkakoff won't like it." He knew better than to tease Viktor about anything too provocative. He knew that if he did, he would be introduced to the hard wood of the floorboards again.

"I don't care vhat Karkakoff thinks!" he retorted, sharper than he had intended. "I am going to ask her soon," he finished, looking out the porthole at the intimidating castle towards where he thought Gryffindor Tower was. He had to get his courage up first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ron jogged down the hallway quickly to catch up before yelling to get her attention, "Hey, Hermione! Wait up a sec." She paused in the hall until he reached her but still looked in the direction she was heading longingly. "I need your help," he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face as she realized that Harry was nowhere to be seen. Immediately she suspected the worst. "What's wrong? Where's Harry? What happened?" she asked quickly, already turning back towards the Great Hall.

"Nothing's wrong. Harry's fine, he is with Ginny and Fred," Ron answered quickly, relaxing when he saw her begin to calm down. Again, she turned back towards where she was going when he had called to her.

"Then what is it?" She knew she was being short with him but she couldn't help it.

"I came to see if you could help me with my essay. It's due tomorrow and…"

He was cut off by Hermione interjecting, "You mean could I write your essay for you? No, I'm sorry but I am meeting Viktor in the library to help him with his Potions class." She was being playful with the first comment but she saw his face fall at the mention of Viktors name. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just you've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"He's a friend Ron and he needs my help. Harry can help you with your essay. I helped him with his a couple of days ago." This did nothing to change the boys' sad expression. "You're my best friend Ron, and you always will be," she said giving him a big hug, hoping to lighten his mood.

He gave her a sad smile before nodding his head and turning back towards the Great Hall. "I guess I'll see you later then." Hermione nodded and waved goodbye before continuing on to the library.

Neither of the two had noticed Draco hiding in the shadows. He was going to get his vindication on those two when their brave hero wasn't there to save them. He wanted to embarrass her, let her see how superior he was. Glancing towards the library, a movement caught his eye; preventing him from moving into where he could be seen.

Hermione rushed the rest of the way to the library knowing she was late, unknowingly passing the shadowed figure. The punctual part of her was berating herself mentally for the whole issue. It wasn't fair for him if she was late. She opened the heavy wood doors and made her way to their usual table. He was already there as she had expected. He was twirling his quill in his fingers and he looked more surly than usual.

She quickly pulled out the chair and sat down. "Sorry, I'm late. I ran into a friend."

"I saw," he replied shortly.

She was immediately alerted to the tone of his voice and asked cautiously, "Is everything alright Viktor? You seem…out of sorts."

Completely ignoring the question, he looked directly at her and asked "who is red-hair boy?"

Hermione was completely taken aback. Out of all the potential questions, she wasn't expecting him to ask about Ron. Viktor evidently saw the confusion in her expression and so he clarified, "I know he is friend but is he just friend?" Viktor steeled himself for her response, guarding his expression from revealing any emotion.

"Yea, he's a friend. He's my best friend and has been for four years. Is there something wrong with that?" She was beginning to get defensive. Why was it any of his business who her friends and relations were?

She didn't expect to hear the sadness in his voice when he answered, "He likes you greatly…not as just friend or best friend." Silence hung between them for a moment while she digested his simple statement.

"I know he does," she answered finally, playing with the strap to her school bag to distract herself.

Leaning forward and putting his weight on his elbows, he risked looking into her eyes. He needed to know how she really felt. "And you see him as just friend?"

She took a deep breath and slowly nodded in reply.

Viktor did the same, dropping his gaze to the table. Hermione was starting to feel awkward and was thinking about just getting up and leaving when Viktor abruptly asked, "Vill you go to Yule Ball vith me?"

Hermione jerked her head up quickly. Viktor was the master of unexpected questions this evening. He also saw the guilty expression quickly spread across her face. Nodding he said aloud what he read, "You are going vith…"

"Ron. Yea," she finished for him, knowing he didn't likely know her friends name. For some reason, she felt the need to explain, "it's just he asked me first and I've never got much attention from boys before and…"

"Save a dance for me?" he pleaded, cutting her off midsentence.

Those five simple words cleared all the tension and awkwardness between them. Hermione simply smiled and said, "Yes, I promise I will."

"Good," he replied, returning the smile and opening his potions book. "Now, about these directions…"

Just after curfew, Hermione was safe in her room in the Gryffindor Tower with Ginny giving her all the details she seemed to crave about the days' events.

"Viktor Krum asked you to the Yule Ball?" Hermione nodded the affirmative…again. They had gone over this at least four times now and Ginny still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Ginny plunked down on the bed next to her friend and commented, "Huh, too bad you already said yes to Ron."

"Yep," she replied. She had been kicking herself about that since she left the library and had let it sink in that Viktor had asked her. She knew she couldn't tell Ron that she wouldn't go with him, it would break his heart. She couldn't do that to him.

Over on the Durmstrang ship, Viktor was kicking himself for not asking her sooner. If he had, then maybe the pretty, young girl would have said yes to him and not some other boy. He was so envious of the red-hair boy when he saw her hugging him so tightly. He only went out to see if she was in the hallway, walking down to meet him when he saw them. It was almost more than he could bear. He knew he was being selfish and although he was sure that they were just friends, he couldn't help the green monster the tore at his insides. But, she had promised him a dance and he would do his best to make the most of it while he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wow, congratulations Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed. He had just shown her his scores from his most recent Potions test and it was leaps and bounds higher than the month previous. "With scores like this, I don't think you need me to tutor you anymore!"

She said this with the intent of it being a positive thing but she saw how his face fell and she knew he didn't think of it that way.

"What's the matter Viktor? Aren't you happy with your grade?" she asked. She knew she would be if she were in her final year of Advanced Potions and received the grade he did…especially from Professor Snape.

"Yes, I am happy about the grade," he started, glancing quickly up at her before returning his gaze to the table surface.

"Then what is it?" Hermione pressed. She seemed to be pretty good at putting people out of their moods lately.

"You von't vant to spend time vith me now that I von't need your help." He sounded so child-like when he said it; Hermione couldn't help but feel his words pull at her heart strings. "And I don't vant you to stop spending afternoons vith me," he finished sadly.

"Of course I want to still spend time with you," she replied quickly, reaching across the table and resting her hand on his. "It just means we can do things other than study all the time."

Viktor's expression immediately lifted at Hermione's response. "Really?" He had even let one of his ever-so-rare smiles slip true.

"Yes really!" she answered with a smile and a laugh. "Maybe we could go to the All Hallow's Eve festival in Hogsmeade next week?" she asked bashfully.

"I vould like that very much, Hermione. I vould love to go to festival vith you."

"Great! It's a date then," she finished, blushing as she realized her words. She shook off the blush spreading across her face as she collected up the rest of her things. "I'll see you later, then?" Viktor nodded as she turned to leave the library.

Hermione rushed down the hall. She was cutting it close to curfew and the Gryffindor Tower was still half a castle away. If she made it, it would be close. She was so focussed on getting there on time, she didn't notice the presence of the loathed Draco Malfoy until he had pulled her behind the pillar by the arm and had pinned her between the pillar, the wall and his body.

"Well, if it isn't the wee Miss Granger running scared to her tower without her friends to help her. Scared to be a few minutes late are we?" He sneered; his face mere inches away from hers.

"And if it isn't ferret-face himself without his cronies," she shot back. "Back off Malfoy, you're offending my olfactory system," she continued smartly, trying to shove against him to free herself. Evidently, Draco didn't understand which only succeeded in irritating him further so instead of backing away, he pushed farther against her, wedging his shoulders against the hard stones. Hermione could feel fear slowly seeping into her. She had never felt physically intimidated by Draco before but he was quite unnerving in this proximity.

"What's the matter Granger? Not used to being in the company of such a superior wizard?" he smirked, running his hand up her arm intimately.

"Draco, please, enough of this foolishness, just call me a mud blood and whatever other of your witty words you have on your repertoire and let me be off." She tried her best to keep the fear that had settled like ice in her belly out in her voice.

"I don't think so Hermione, not just yet. There are some things about the wizarding world you need to know," he said in his usual superior tone. "Firstly is that," he wasn't able to finish when he felt someone pulling him from behind.

"Leave her alone, you git!" Ron shouted, pulling at Draco's arm. Unfortunately, Draco was stronger than he looked and Ron wasn't able to do anything to move the boy. Still he tried, "Get off her!" he shouted again. Draco was just laughing at him, his weight leaning forward against the stone, acted as leverage to keep his position.

His laughter was cut off when he felt larger hands catch the scruff of his robes and drag him back. Even Ron had taken a step back as Viktor ripped Draco from his stronghold. The startled boy was almost speechless, even as Viktor placed him heavily back on his feet.

"What do you think you're…" he sputtered.

"You vill never touch her again. Is that clear?" Viktor demanded, his tone was clear in stating there was no room for compromise.

"I wasn't…"

It seemed Draco wasn't going to be able to finish saying much that night. Shoving him against the stone pillar sharply, Viktor repeated himself, "You vill never touch Hermione again. Is that clear to you?"

While this was going on, Ron was helping his friend out from the cramped space and making sure she was alright.

Finally, after another shove for good measure, Draco finally submitted, "Fine, yea, you're clear." Although there was a distinct sneer still echoing in his tone, Viktor let the younger boy go and shoved him towards the hall leading to dungeons.

Turning to Hermione, he asked in a much softer tone, "Are you alright Hermione? Did he hurt you?" Concern was clear in his face.

Trembling slightly, she answered, "I'm alright. He didn't hurt me," she assured him. "Please, I just want to go back to my room." She had her arms wrapped around her as though she were cold. Viktor wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms to warm her up, to keep her safe.

Before Viktor could offer to help her, Ron interjected, "I'll make sure she gets there," and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to turn her towards the towers. Viktor just nodded his head and let Ron lead her away. He knew she needed her rest.

Before he turned, Viktor thought he detected a sense of satisfaction in Ron's face. And if Ron had been paying more attention to Hermione instead of to his own thoughts, he would have seen her turn her head back towards Viktor and mouth a silent good night to the older boy before turning and letting Ron lead her to Gryffindor Tower. But for that night, Ron thought he was in the lead.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the couple days delay in updating. I was distracted with the one-shot I wrote and watching creepy movies. *shudders* Anyways, let me know what you think. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione rushed around her room, shoving her feet into her trainers while quickly throwing her messy curls into a pony tail and grabbing her grey peacoat and taking the stairs to the common room.

"Hermione, Harry and I are just about to head to Hogsmeade. Are you coming?" Ron asked her. The three of them always went to the wizarding town together so he just assumed she would be going as well.

"Actually Ron, I'm going to the festival with Viktor. I have to run though; I'm almost late meeting him. She didn't give him a chance to reply as she made her way to the portrait door. She paused briefly at the door and turned back to him, "and I never got a chance to thank you for helping me that night," she started, they both knew the night in question. "It meant a lot to me. You're a great friend Ron," she finished before ducking out the portrait.

"Where's Hermione off to?" Harry asked, shrugging into his jacket.

"Off to meet _him_," he sulked, jamming his arms into his own jacket. _Friend_. How he detested that word. He didn't want to be her friend.

Down at the Durmstrang ship, Viktor waited anxiously for Hermione. Ivan waited with him.

"She is late, is she not?" Ivan questioned. He was impatient to go to the festival but felt it would be rude to leave his friend standing their alone.

"No, she isn't late yet. She still has some time," Viktor answered looking up at the clock face on the castle. He too was impatient but didn't want to let that show. He could see her from where he stood through the stained glass of the schools large windows. She was rushing down the stairs. Thankfully the red-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. There was a red-haired girl though. He had seen her sitting with Hermione in the Great Hall many times but still didn't know who she was.

Her face lit up with a smile when she saw him. He wasn't in his school uniform and this was the first time she had seen him in anything different. He was in trainers, blue jeans and a fitted grey jumper.

"Good morning Hermione. This is my friend Ivan Poliakoff," Viktor greeted her. "Ivan, this is Hermione and her friend."

"I'm sorry, this is my friend Ginny. It is nice to meet you Ivan," Hermione said, shaking the hand of the slightly smaller boy. Ginny also shook the hands of each of the boys politely.

"Vell, shall we go?" Ginny and Hermione each nodded their assent. "You vill have to show us the vay. Ve have never been there before," Viktor prompted, moving to stand next to Hermione.

"Alright then, let's go, shall we?" Hermione replied, falling in step next to Viktor. Ginny was happy enough to walk next to Ivan. The boys, being the gentlemen they were raised to be, offered the girls their arm and they made their way to the village.

The small village was alive with laughter, games, lights and stories. Groups of students milling about added a youthful air to the otherwise aged village. Some were in the shops filling up on Honeydukes sweets and some of them were playing with their purchases from Zonko's joke shop and others were taking part in the festivities.

As they were passing one of the Divination Booths, Ginny piped up, "Hermione, you should try the game there," she teased, pointing at the booth. "Maybe it will tell you who you will marry." Ginny knew of Hermione's dislike of divination but this was Hallowe'en and it was all in good fun.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed the lady working the booth a token before walking into the darkened tent. The tent held a large upright mirror. The hostess told Hermione, she was to close her eyes, turn three times and look in the mirror. The face she saw in the mirror would be that of the man whom she was destined to be with. She did as she was told, closed her eyes, turned three times and looked in the mirror. She jumped back in shock when she saw the face of Viktor in the mirror. She shook her head and turned around. Ginny, Viktor and Ivan were all standing in the door of her tent.

Hermione berated herself for being so gullible. Of course Viktor would be reflected in it if he was standing right behind her.

"So who did you see?" Ginny prodded teasingly.

With the scepticism clear in her voice, Hermione replied, "No one. It's a mirror, it showed me my face and you lot standing behind me." Hermione almost stumbled over her own words as she realized that she hadn't seen all three of them; just Viktor. She shook the thought out of her mind. The other two must have been standing right behind her. "I would make you do it but I don't want you to waste your money."

They moved along to the next stall which was full of Hallowe'en sweets like treacle toffee, candied apples, chocolate frogs and Barmbrac. The boys had had things like treacle toffee and chocolate frogs before but they had never heard of Barmbrac since it was something that was traditional from muggle Ireland.

"Vould you girls like some too?" Viktor asked, reaching into his pocket for some coins.

"You don't have to buy ours Viktor," Ginny replied politely, reaching for her own coins.

"No, no, I insist," he pressed, handing the vendor a galleon for the bread pieces. He knew that Ivan didn't have much money to spend on trivial fun and Viktor had more than enough to buy out the whole festival.

"Thank you," the girls said in unison, each taking their piece and biting into them. Ginny was quick to find the trinket in hers and spat it into her hand. It was a tiny person riding broomstick charmed to fly in small circles above your palm.

Ivan soon found a knut in his, which brightened up his day with the prospect of a little more spending money. Hermione found a tiny book medallion in hers that was charmed to actually be read as a book but the lettering was quite tiny.

Viktor found the cream; he bit into something quite hard and like the others, spat it into his open palm. He found a ring. He frowned at his prize. "I think I vould have preferred Ginny's prize instead of jewelry." It was true, Viktor wasn't one for accessories.

"Don't you know the meaning of the ring, sir?" the vendor keeper asked after hearing Viktor's disappointment in his prize.

"No, vhat is meaning of it? Viktor asked politely.

The small greying man smiled at the youth before him. In a thick Irish accent he explained, "It is said that those who get a ring will find their true love in the ensuing year."

Viktor's eyes quickly flicked to Hermione, who thankfully was looking at the vendor before he looked back at the vendor. He suspected the older gentleman saw whom he glanced at. "I see. Thank you," Viktor replied quickly, shoving the ring into his trouser pocket. Ivan gave Viktor a knowing look, which Viktor replied to by shoving his friend playfully.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the treat stand, Ron had heard the thick accent and paused to eavesdrop despite Harry's objections.

"Come on Ron! It's just a silly superstition. None of it is real."

"Shh! I want to hear the rest." Much to his dissatisfaction, Viktor didn't reply with anything of significant. "If he thinks that Hermione is his true love he's got another thing coming!" Ron grumbled more to himself than to anyone in particular.

Harry insisted a second time that it was just a muggle superstition. Ginny caught their voices over the din of the festival and excused herself from the three companions for a moment and squeezed between the stands to get to where Harry and her brother were standing. "What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing Ginny, we were just walking past," Harry lied.

"Don't lie to me Harry Potter I know better," she replied before turning to her brother. "If you think you are going to slink around all day spying on Hermione I suggest you change your mind Ronald."

As usual, his stubbornness showed through, "I just want to make sure she is alright. I know Malfoy is here today too." He knew it was a lame excuse but he couldn't come up with anything better.

"I think Hermione is capable of taking care of herself here and if anything happens, she will have Viktor, Ivan as well as me to help her. So sod off or Mum will hear about it!" she said forcibly before squeezing back to rejoin Hermione and the boys.

"Ugh I can't believe even Ginny got caught up with those beasts. You know what it is? It's fraternizing with the enemy, that's what!" He was being childish and he knew it.

Harry shook his head at his friend and told him to let it go.

Ginny apologised to her friends before taking Ivan's arm again and followed them down to more vendor stalls. They passed the fortune tellers and the souvenir stands selling various trinkets ranging from miniature table-top Quidditch games (similar to muggle air hockey or foosball tables) to miniature replicas of the Tri-Wizard Cup and laughed as Viktor firmly told a vendor to stop selling fake autographed photos of him and his team mates. They refused to leave until they watched the vendor burn all the pictures they could see. They knew they didn't get them all but it was still a few hundred that wouldn't be sold to unsuspecting youth.

After the verbal lashing of the unsuspecting vendor was complete, they made their way to the 'haunted house'. It had all the features of a muggle haunted house: dark, suspenseful, spooky, with all sorts of things jumping out at you. The biggest difference was the charms put onto the objects within the house. Things weren't on tracks or strings. They moved with magic. By the time they left the shack, Hermione was hugging onto Viktor for dear life; his arm wrapped protectively around her. Ginny was a little braver and just needed a hand to hold on to, which Ivan happily provided. Once in the safety of the afternoon light, Hermione was able to laugh at her silliness.

The last games stand they visited had a bunch of treacle tarts hanging off a low branch and the purpose was to try to get your tart eaten without dropping any of it and without pulling it entirely off the string until the last bites. Hermione pushed Viktor forward to try it. A small crowd gathered to watch this famous Quidditch star play at a child's game.

Following the rules, Viktor held his hands behind his back while snapping and biting at the syrupy tart. He finally managed to bite off the tart without dropping any of it but not before getting his face covered with syrup. The vendor handed him his prize which was a charmed rose. When the charm was activated, the rose changed from white to every possible colour imaginable. He thanked the vendor before bowing and presenting the prize to Hermione.

"I have von you a pretty flower. Do you like it?" he asked her.

Stifling a giggle, she replied "I adore it Viktor. It's beautiful."

"Vhy you laughing at me?" his face held a puzzled expression.

"Because Viktor, you're covered in syrup come here," she said, putting down the rose to free her hand, she pulled him closer to her and gently wiped his face with the cloth the vendor gave her. He had never stood this close to her before, other than the ghost house of course; but this was a different kind of close, more intimate. He couldn't help but notice the intense focus in her chestnut eyes and how she licked her lips as though she wanted to taste the syrup that dripped down his cheek. He hadn't even noticed how his hands came up to rest on her hips he was so focussed on her.

Ginny saw and felt the intimacy of the moment and felt compelled to leave when Ron burst in with perfect timing, as usual.

"He's a big boy! I'm sure he can wash his own damn face." His exclamation startled the two causing them to separate quickly.

'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned'. Ginny quickly turned on her brother, "Ron! You're such an arse! You better not let me catch you!"

* * *

A/N: So, as usual, Wikipedia is my best friend. I actually research things for my stories! Almost feels like I am in school again. Anyways, from what I could find, Barmbrac is a traditional Irish bread that is similar to a fruity tea biscuit and is often eaten toasted with butter and tea. It contains little trinkets and the trinkets have meanings. True to what I found, there was occasionally money and who ever found the coin was to be blessed with a rich future. Who ever found the ring was said to find their true love within a year. If I am mistaken in any of this, please let me know. I thought it was a sweet idea:) Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Ron is quite an arse in this chapter but it's only because he's jealous and protective of the girl he likes. Please forgive him.

**Chapter 6**

"Hermione, if you keep this up people are going to think you are ill," Ginny commented one morning before breakfast.

Breaking her gaze away from the soft currently-orange rose, she turned to her friend, "What do you mean Gin?" she asked, still only half paying attention.

"You've been in your own dreamland since that festival. Harry and Ron are both on the verge of thinking you've been possessed." That was only a half-truth. Ron had been trying to avoid Ginny lately since she laid quite the lashing on him for his interruption at the festival so she didn't really know or care for that matter, what Ron thought.

"It isn't my fault! It's just I've never felt like this before. He isn't the most loquacious person; he's more of a physical being." Seeing the teasing glint immediately jump in her friends' eyes, she quickly clarified, "I mean that although he hasn't said anything to me, I can feel something." Hermione wasn't usually this tactile. Normally she followed logic and facts; rarely letting her emotions make her decisions for her. "And besides, you looked like you were having a fun time with Ivan," she teased, deflecting the attention off herself and earning a deep blush from Ginny as a reward for her efforts.

"Yes, I did have a lovely time with him. He's a nice boy. He wishes he could go to school here instead of Durmstrang and said Viktor wishes the same. They do still have one year left." Ginny was smitten with the boy; that much was plain in the smile on her face.

"We can keep dreaming Gin," Hermione replied, her logical side finally kicking in. "No, we have to accept that at the end of this year, the other schools will go away and Hogwarts will go back to being Durmstrang-free Hogwarts again," she finished.

"Yes, you're right," she said, pausing briefly. "Well, at least Ron will be happy when they leave." Hermione nodded sadly at her words. "Does Ron know you promised to dance with him?" The guilty expression on her face answered the question. "You know he won't like it."

"Oh! Piss on him if he doesn't like it! One dance won't kill him," Hermione exclaimed vehemently. "If I am going with him as his friend, and he _has_ to know that we are _just_ friends now, he can accept me dancing with my other friends," she snapped, dropping hard onto her bed. She was so angry and frustrated at Ron for ruining that moment for her. She felt so close to him and just a few more moments…she shook the thought out of her head. No use crying over spilled milk.

Sighing, she got off her bed and straightened the blankets she messed up. "We should go down for breakfast before we miss it," she said blandly, making her way to the stairwell. Ginny nodded before following her downstairs.

They passed Ivan in the hallway on their way to the Great Hall, "Hello Ginny, Hermione," he nodded politely. They smiled and said their hello's in response. "Um, Ginny, I vas told you play Quidditch?" Ginny nodded her assent. "Vould you like to play a game of pick-up Quidditch this afternoon?"

"Yes, I would. That would be fantastic," she replied enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"Great, I vill meet you at the pitch after lunch then?" Again, Ginny nodded her head vigorously, her red hair splaying in disarray across her shoulders. She was more than a little excited.

Hermione shook her head but couldn't blame the girl. She was sure that Ginny was holding the same opinion of her and Viktor, so she didn't comment. Instead she steered the girl towards the Great Hall.

They ate their breakfast in relative quietude, since Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry hadn't seen him since last night before bed and neither of the girls had seen him since the previous evening when he was playing Exploding Snap in the common room. They knew he would show up eventually.

And show up he did. Loudly; the only way he knew how these days. He stormed in yelling profanities behind the much more intimidating but much quieter Viktor. Viktor's posture was tense, his jaw muscles clenched and his hand fisted tightly around the spine of a textbook. Ginny and Hermione exchanged nervous looks before freeing themselves from their bench and quickly making their way to the two boys. Ron was red with what they guessed was anger but they knew, should it come to blows, or worse, a duel, Ron would definitely be at the losing end of the wand. Duels were certainly not taken lightly at Durmstrang and Viktor was undoubtedly highly skilled in the task.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME WERE YOU DOING AT THE TOWER THIS MORNING! ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU CAN!" Ron shouted. "WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT IT COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL AFTER CLASS TODAY? AND WHY DID YOU RUN WHEN I CAME OUT?" The girls were both shouting for Ron to keep it down, the whole room had gone silent. Viktor had since stopped walking the other way and just stood staring at Ron, doing all he could to keep his anger in check. "DID YOU THINK YOU COULD SNEAK IN? YOU WANT TO GET AT HER THAT BADLY?" Viktor was controlling himself quite well up until that final point. Viktor slammed the book that was in his hand hard against the table before taking a step towards Ron, who also made a move to step towards Viktor. Hermione quickly stepped between the boys.

Almost ignoring Ron completely, she turned her focus entirely on Viktor. "Viktor stop, look at me please. Viktor, look at me, it's Hermione." Nothing seemed to be getting through to him; she was sure he was seeing red, literally and figuratively. Tentatively she reached up and laid her hands on each side of his face and quietly said again, "Viktor, look at me please? It's Hermione, please Viktor, just stop."

The feeling of her hands against his bare skin brought him out of his rage. Ginny, with the help of Harry had already made Ron sit down, albeit unwillingly.

He lowered his head, closing his eyes, gently took her wrists in his hand, took a deep breath and said, "Vhat he said…" Viktor was still trembling with rage and was having difficulty putting English sentences together. He was fine when the boy was simply yelling at him but when he attacked his and more importantly, Hermione's honour, he couldn't take it anymore.

"It's okay Viktor, just ignore him," she soothed She knew what a battle he was having. He was raised as a gentleman and suggesting anything like Ron was suggesting was offensive on the most moral of plains.

"I didn't…"

"I know you didn't. Don't worry, I'll talk to him," she answered, trying to sooth his smouldering anger

"I vanted to…" he was getting frustrated with himself for losing a competent grasp on his English.

"It's okay Viktor, whatever it is, it will be okay. I promise I will talk to him. He didn't mean anything about it. Okay? He's just misunderstood," she assured him again.

Viktor relaxed his muscles and nodded his head silently. "Good," Hermione smiled, squeezing his hand affectionately. "I'll clear it up, I promise," she reiterated. "You should get some breakfast before it's all gone though," she finished, gently suggesting the conversation would go smoother in his absence. Again he nodded his head and turned towards the head of the Slytherin Table.

Ron had a smug look on his face as he saw what looked like Hermione sending the bigger boy away. Hermione hadn't spoken loud enough for anyone else to hear her words. She picked up what she quickly realized was her Potions text book before sending him a glare that would make the sun turn to ice. "I need to talk to you Ronald."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ginny worked on Hermione's hair for what seemed like hours. She used almost a full bottle of magical hair tamer and more bobby pins than they actually had. They resorted to transfiguring paper clips into bobby pins and they seemed to work. In the end, it appeared to be worth all the work and effort. Hermione's hair was pinned up in a sea of ringlets and curls with some locks being left down to gently frame her face. Lavender and Parvati helped her with her makeup and soon she was ready to go.

"Stop fidgeting Hermione, you look lovely," Ginny complimented, giving the nervous witch a hug. Hermione wasn't used to getting dressed up and she felt naked even though she was covered by yards of soft periwinkle material.

Smiling back at her friend, Hermione thanked her before helping her with her dress.

"I am so glad that you said yes to Neville. He really is a sweet boy. He deserves to have a good date and you are definitely the best," Hermione said sincerely.

"I'm glad he asked me. I know we will have a good time." At least Neville knew that she only liked him on the friends' level so she didn't have that stress on her. She would still be able to dance with Ivan as well without offending her date. Poor Hermione had been trying to make it clear to Ron without hurting his feelings that she only saw him as a friend but her brother was his usual stubborn (or stupid) self. At least they had cleared up their falling-out in the Great Hall from the beginning of the month. "Who is Viktor going with?"

Ginny could easily see how this question affected her friend and she knew that Hermione badly wished she could have gone with Viktor but, thankfully, her sense of loyalty to her friends was too great. "He is going with one of the girls from Durmstrang," was her short reply. "But I did promise to save him a dance," Hermione reminded her friend, not that Ginny needed reminding. It was all the pair had been able to talk about for that past few weeks.

The girls headed downstairs and through the portrait hall. Boys are always ready before girls so they had agreed to meet up at the entrance to the Great Hall. They rounded the last turn of the stone staircase and couldn't believe the swarms of students all dressed up. Everyone looked so different in their dress clothes. It didn't take them long to find their friends but Hermione only had eyes for Viktor.

He looked dashing. He was dressed in a deep scarlet tunic that clearly defined his athletic masculine build, dark pressed trousers neatly tucked into high calfskin boots, and a fur-lined cape draped across one shoulder. His goatee was neatly trimmed and his hair freshly cut. Despite how well he looked appearance-wise, he didn't look particularly comfortable standing in the crowd. She watched as he looked around, appearing to be looking for someone in particular. His scanning eyes stopped in their tracks as they locked on hers widening at how well she looked.

She looked like a princess. Seeing her simply took his breath away. Her soft periwinkle dress fit her snugly and accented her maturing body well; clinging delicately to her chest and small hips and flowing down to pool gently near her feet. Viktor's date noticed his admiration, and knew of his affections for the young girl, commented to him that she looked absolutely lovely.

Viktor gave Hermione a gentle, approving nod and a smile, making Hermione blush profusely. She was brought out of her reverie by a gently elbow to her ribs. Shaking her head and turning her head to Ginny, she saw that Ron was standing right in front of her. How long had he been standing there? Ron tried his best not to show the disappointment in his face but he saw who it was that she was blushing for yet again.

"Um, you look nice, 'Hermione," he commented awkwardly.

"Thanks Ron, you look nice too," she replied. And he really did look nice. They had managed to fix those horrid dress robes that his mother had sent and made them look quite a bit more presentable.

Ron's blush was his reply and there wasn't time for anything else to be said as everyone was being herded into the great hall by Professor McGonagall and the other professors so they could sort out the Champions. They managed to get a table with Ginny and Neville and were able to save two seats for Harry and Parvati.

Hermione managed to keep the envious feeling she had of some other girl dancing with Viktor out of her expression as she saw the pair dancing the opening dance of the evening and of course she didn't argue when Ron took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

They danced happily enough for a few dances and then eventually returned to their table. They hadn't been sitting long when Viktor made his way over.

"I believe you promised me a dance tonight Miss Granger," he said, bowing in greeting and gently taking her hand is his, kissing her knuckles.

Ron, who had been distracted by something on the other side of the room, whipped his head around, about to object when Hermione gave her answer.

"Yes I did Mister Krum. You don't mind if I dance with Viktor do you, Ron?" Poor Ron was too dumbfounded to give an answer and simply shook his head. Without another word, Viktor whisked her onto the dance floor, holding her close.

"Stupid, git. He didn't come here with her. I came here with her. I should be dancing with her," Ron grumbled to himself.

"Is everything alright Ron?"

"Oh, hi Gin. Yea everything is perfect. I am sitting here and she is out there dancing with the Quidditch wonder."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was tired of playing the sympathetic sister. "Oh Ron, would you stop! She came with you as your _friend_," she started, putting emphasis on friend. "She has tried again and again to make that clear to you. Viktor asked her to go with him. She turned him down. For you. She likes him Ron. You have to see that. She made that pretty clear, I think. And what's more, he likes her. That much is obvious. Even an idiot like you can see that," she finished, gesturing at the pair dancing intimately close, both smiling freely.

This didn't help Ron at all. He knew she was right. Everything she said was true. Ron chose to be ignorant and he was too stubborn to give in now. "Oh shove off, Ginny. No one asked you," he snapped at her, not caring that he hurt her feeling.

Ginny merely shook her head at her incredulous brother before joining Ivan on the dance floor.

Viktor returned Hermione to her table and to Ron as soon as the dance was over and Ron quickly jumped up and practically dragged her to the dance floor. It wasn't a slow-song, to the relief of Hermione, she wanted to relax a bit and Ron seemed a little stressed. Song after song, Ron seemed to refuse to sit down until Hermione insisted on it. Her feet were starting to get sore.

"Ron, if you still want to go dance, why don't you go dance with Lavender, Padma or Parvati? I'm sure they would like to dance. I just need to rest my feet a bit." Ron scowled towards the dance floor. Spotting Krum dancing with some of the other Durmstrang students, he was convinced that the older boy was distracted enough and so he nodded to Hermione before walking over to the group of girls.

Viktor scanned the room and noticed Ron was dancing with a group of Hogwarts students and Hermione was sitting at a table by herself. He frowned at the sight and excused himself from his friends and made his way over to her.

Hermione was taking off her shoes when she heard the familiar sound of Viktor clearing his throat. "Hello, Viktor!" Hermione was all smiles at the sight of him. Again he bowed gently before asking permission to sit with her.

"Good evening again, Hermione. I vould ask you to dance but I think your feet are starting to hurt?" he questioned, gesturing to the discarded slippers.

"Yes, Ron seems very intent on dancing tonight. I haven't even had the chance to dance with Harry yet and I have only danced with you once." She blushed slightly; she didn't mean to add on the bit at the end.

"But only one dance vas promised to me."

"Well, yes, I know that but I was…hoping I would get to dance with you more than just the one."

"Maybe vith a rest, your feet vill feel better and ve can dance then," he replied, a shy smile resting on his lips.

"I would like that Viktor. Thank you."

They sat and talked for a while and Hermione's feet began to get the feeling back in them. "I think my feet are starting to feel better now. Would you like to dance?"

"It vould be my honour," he replied, standing to take her hand.

Ron seemed to be enjoying himself. He hadn't even noticed the Bulgarian boy join Hermione until the pair stood up and moved towards the dance floor. He hurriedly made his way over to them and with an obvious sulky tone in his voice said, "I thought your feet hurt too much to dance."

"They're feeling better now so I thought I would dance with Viktor. You seemed to be having fun with them," she answered gesturing towards their friends.

"But it's the last dance…." he trailed off.

"I know Ron but I didn't know that and…" she was torn and could feel her throat tightening. Viktor shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what he should say or do. It was Hermione who asked him to dance.

Ron was going to say something else Draco appeared, with his date Pansy Parkinson on his arm. "Aaw, is the poor widdle witch being rejected by two boys at once? No one wants to dance with someone like _you_," he sneered before quickly moving on with his friends in tow. Neither of the two boys really had a chance to react to his cruel words. They did hear Pansy smack him in the head and accuse him of actually having a crush on a mudblood though.

Hermione, already feeling upset for having to choose between Ron and Viktor _again,_ not to mention the battle between loyalty to her friend and loyalty to her heart, she just couldn't take the taunting on top of it all. She looked at the pair of them, now standing on either side of her, shook her head, turned and fled.

They both moved to go after her and each paused at the reaction of the other. Finally, after a short standoff, Ron shrugged and stepped back. "You should go after her," he conceded, finally. "She wants to be with you. It's always been you, mate."

Viktor gave him a sincere nod of gratitude and went after Hermione.

_FIN_

_A/N: I know I kind of left the whole Ginny/Ivan thing hanging but I might write a story for them eventually. I hope you enjoyed this story.  
_


	8. Chapter 8Alternate Ending

**Chapter 7 - Alternate Ending**

Ginny worked on Hermione's hair for what seemed like hours. She used almost a full bottle of magical hair tamer and more bobby pins than they actually had. They resorted to transfiguring paper clips into bobby pins and they seemed to work. In the end, it appeared to be worth all the work and effort. Hermione's hair was pinned up in a sea of ringlets and curls with some locks being left down to gently frame her face. Lavender and Parvati helped her with her makeup and soon she was ready to go.

"Stop fidgeting Hermione, you look lovely," Ginny complimented, giving the nervous witch a hug. Hermione wasn't used to getting dressed up and she felt naked even though she was covered by yards of soft periwinkle material.

Smiling back at her friend, Hermione thanked her before helping her with her dress.

"I am so glad that you said yes to Neville. He really is a sweet boy. He deserves to have a good date and you are definitely the best," Hermione said sincerely.

"I'm glad he asked me. I know we will have a good time." At least Neville knew that she only liked him on the friends' level so she didn't have that stress on her. She would still be able to dance with Ivan as well without offending her date. Poor Hermione had been trying to make it clear to Ron without hurting his feelings that she only saw him as a friend but her brother was his usual stubborn (or stupid) self. At least they had cleared up their falling-out in the Great Hall from the beginning of the month. "Who is Viktor going with?"

Ginny could easily see how this question affected her friend and she knew that Hermione badly wished she could have gone with Viktor but, thankfully, her sense of loyalty to her friends was too great. "He is going with one of the girls from Durmstrang," was her short reply. "But I did promise to save him a dance," Hermione reminded her friend, not that Ginny needed reminding. It was all the pair had been able to talk about for that past few weeks.

The girls headed downstairs and through the portrait hall. Boys are always ready before girls so they had agreed to meet up at the entrance to the Great Hall. They rounded the last turn of the stone staircase and couldn't believe the swarms of students all dressed up. Everyone looked so different in their dress clothes. It didn't take them long to find their friends but Hermione only had eyes for Viktor.

He looked dashing. He was dressed in a deep scarlet tunic that clearly defined his athletic masculine build, dark pressed trousers neatly tucked into high calfskin boots, and a fur-lined cape draped across one shoulder. His goatee was neatly trimmed and his hair freshly cut. Despite how well he looked appearance-wise, he didn't look particularly comfortable standing in the crowd. She watched as he looked around, appearing to be looking for someone in particular. His scanning eyes stopped in their tracks as they locked on hers widening at how well she looked.

She looked like a princess. Seeing her simply took his breath away. Her soft periwinkle dress fit her snugly and accented her maturing body well; clinging delicately to her chest and small hips and flowing down to pool gently near her feet. Viktor's date noticed his admiration, and knew of his affections for the young girl, commented to him that she looked absolutely lovely.

Viktor gave Hermione a gentle, approving nod and a smile, making Hermione blush profusely. She was brought out of her reverie by a gently elbow to her ribs. Shaking her head and turning her head to Ginny, she saw that Ron was standing right in front of her. How long had he been standing there? Ron tried his best not to show the disappointment in his face but he saw who it was that she was blushing for yet again.

"Um, you look nice, 'Hermione," he commented awkwardly.

"Thanks Ron, you look nice too," she replied. And he really did look nice. They had managed to fix those horrid dress robes that his mother had sent and made them look quite a bit more presentable.

Ron's blush was his reply and there wasn't time for anything else to be said as everyone was being herded into the great hall by Professor McGonagall and the other professors so they could sort out the Champions. They managed to get a table with Ginny and Neville and were able to save two seats for Harry and Parvati.

Hermione managed to keep the envious feeling she had of some other girl dancing with Viktor out of her expression as she saw the pair dancing the opening dance of the evening and of course she didn't argue when Ron took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

They danced happily enough for a few dances and then eventually returned to their table. They hadn't been sitting long when Viktor made his way over.

"I believe you promised me a dance tonight Miss Granger," he said, bowing in greeting and gently taking her hand is his, kissing her knuckles.

Ron, who had been distracted by something on the other side of the room, whipped his head around, about to object when Hermione gave her answer.

"Yes I did Mister Krum. You don't mind if I dance with Viktor do you, Ron?" Poor Ron was too dumbfounded to give an answer and simply shook his head. Without another word, Viktor whisked her onto the dance floor, holding her close.

"Stupid, git. He didn't come here with her. I came here with her. I should be dancing with her," Ron grumbled to himself.

"Is everything alright Ron?"

"Oh, hi Gin. Yea everything is perfect. I am sitting here and she is out there dancing with the Quidditch wonder."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was tired of playing the sympathetic sister. "Oh Ron, would you stop! She came with you as your _friend_," she started, putting emphasis on friend. "She has tried again and again to make that clear to you. Viktor asked her to go with him. She turned him down. For you. She likes him Ron. You have to see that. She made that pretty clear, I think. And what's more, he likes her. That much is obvious. Even an idiot like you can see that," she finished, gesturing at the pair dancing intimately close, both smiling freely.

This didn't help Ron at all. He knew she was right. Everything she said was true. Ron chose to be ignorant and he was too stubborn to give in now. "Oh shove off, Ginny. No one asked you," he snapped at her, not caring that he hurt her feeling.

Ginny merely shook her head at her incredulous brother before joining Ivan on the dance floor.

Viktor returned Hermione to her table and to Ron as soon as the dance was over and Ron quickly jumped up and practically dragged her to the dance floor. It wasn't a slow-song, to the relief of Hermione, she wanted to relax a bit and Ron seemed a little stressed. Song after song, Ron seemed to refuse to sit down until Hermione insisted on it. Her feet were starting to get sore.

"Ron, if you still want to go dance, why don't you go dance with Lavender, Padma or Parvati? I'm sure they would like to dance. I just need to rest my feet a bit." Ron scowled towards the dance floor. Spotting Krum dancing with some of the other Durmstrang students, he was convinced that the older boy was distracted enough and so he nodded to Hermione before walking over to the group of girls.

Viktor scanned the room and noticed Ron was dancing with a group of Hogwarts students and Hermione was sitting at a table by herself. He frowned at the sight and excused himself from his friends and made his way over to her.

Hermione was taking off her shoes when she heard the familiar sound of Viktor clearing his throat. "Hello, Viktor!" Hermione was all smiles at the sight of him. Again he bowed gently before asking permission to sit with her.

"Good evening again, Hermione. I vould ask you to dance but I think your feet are starting to hurt?" he questioned, gesturing to the discarded slippers.

"Yes, Ron seems very intent on dancing tonight. I haven't even had the chance to dance with Harry yet and I have only danced with you once." She blushed slightly; she didn't mean to add on the bit at the end.

"But only one dance vas promised to me."

"Well, yes, I know that but I was…hoping I would get to dance with you more than just the one."

"Maybe vith a rest, your feet vill feel better and ve can dance then," he replied, a shy smile resting on his lips.

"I would like that Viktor. Thank you."

They sat and talked for a while and Hermione's feet began to get the feeling back in them. "I think my feet are starting to feel better now. Would you like to dance?"

"It vould be my honour," he replied, standing to take her hand.

Ron seemed to be enjoying himself. He hadn't even noticed the Bulgarian boy join Hermione until the pair stood up and moved towards the dance floor. He hurriedly made his way over to them and with an obvious sulky tone in his voice said, "I thought your feet hurt too much to dance."

"They're feeling better now so I thought I would dance with Viktor. You seemed to be having fun with them," she answered gesturing towards their friends.

"But it's the last dance…." he trailed off.

"I know Ron but I didn't know that and…" she was torn and could feel her throat tightening. Viktor shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what he should say or do. It was Hermione who asked him to dance.

Ron was going to say something else Draco appeared, with his date Pansy Parkinson on his arm. "Aaw, is the poor widdle witch being rejected by two boys at once? No one wants to dance with someone like _you_," he sneered before quickly moving on with his friends in tow. Neither of the two boys really had a chance to react to his cruel words. They did hear Pansy smack him in the head and accuse him of actually having a crush on a mudblood though.

Hermione, already feeling upset for having to choose between Ron and Viktor _again,_ could feel herself begin to choke with the feeling of wanting to cry. The boys shifted awkwardly while glancing at one another and at Hermione. Finally, after a short standoff, Ron shrugged and stepped back. "You should go dance with her," he conceded, finally. "I know she wants to dance with you. It's always been you, mate."

Hermione immediately felt her emotional wave recede and gave Ron a warm smile of thanks before taking Viktor's offered hand and being whisked onto the dance floor with a glow swirling about her that even Draco couldn't dim.

_FIN_

_A/N: I'm a sucker for the "Happily Ever Afters" so I couldn't resist:)  
_


End file.
